Delivery to Katsura
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: A lot of things can happen when you're gone for six years hunting down your enemy, things like, the troublesome lady living in your apartments taking in two kids and then them delivering coffee to Katsura. KurosagiXTsurara if you squint.


I do not own Kurosagi, but this oneshot is based off the live action characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosagi Fanfiction<strong>

**Delivery to Katsura  
><strong>

"Old man! I'm here with the coffee beans!" a female voice rang through Katsura. The restaurant was closed and a girl stood in the middle of the empty tables with a large paper bag in hand.

The girl's long dark hair shined even in the shadows and her eyes shrouded in mystery. She scowled when a young man beside her, whom was reading a book, commented, "Sheesh Kurara, you're so loud. There's no need to shout in an empty resraurant."

"Who asked you, Tsusaki?" the girl hissed in return, but gave a smirk as she lifted her head in a smug manner. "Anyways, I suggest you put down the_ Swindling for Dummies_ book before you get in trouble with the police~"

The dark haired boy seemed to pout before turning the page of his book, "Just because I say something smart mouthed doesn't mean you have to retaliate."

The girl grinned a little wider before turning to face her brother. She made a gun with her hand, but had both her pointer and her middle finger pointed outward. She pretended to shoot her handgun, "Bang."

"I'm terrified of your futile attempt at killing me," Tsusaki replied evenly before smirking. He made the same hand gun with his own hand. "Bang. Try again next time."

Kurara rolled her eyes and picked up the bag with the coffee beans. A look of pure nostalgia came to her features. "Hey Tsu-chan?"

Said boy let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Can you believe it's already been six years since we were saved from that old fruit bat of a father."

"You shouldn't call him that."

"It's true and you know it! If Yoshikawa-okaa hadn't saved us before dad had gotten us into the swindling business, we'd be in jail. Rotting in a cell just like that old piece of fruitcake," her scowl became worse. "We'd still be Sakura and Tohru Nakumisaka."

"The past is in the past," Tsusaki replied, turning the page of his book once more.

Kurara fixed her hair in a large mirror on one of the walls. "Yeah, but that past shapes whom we are today and what might happen to us…" she brushed her bangs from her face as she seemed to look through the reflective surface. "Isn't that right old man?"

An amused chuckle came from a hidden room behind the mirror. "She's not here today, bring the coffee in here yourself." There seemed to be strange tension, but not from the older man.

The girl made a mock salute as she took a step back from the mirror. "Whatever old man."

"You shouldn't call him that," Tsusaki commented with a sigh as he closed his book with a small clap. "You know very well what he's capable of."

Kurara snorted out a laugh, "of course I know," she poked her head behind a black curtain and made a gesture to her sibling to follow her.

The boy rolled his eyes as he stepped behind the curtain and walked into the large kitchen-like space. "Katsuragi-san," he nodded his head toward the old man standing behind the large countertop. The two siblings took no notice of the man sitting at the counter, his hair dark like a raven's and his eyes masked by no emotion.

"Tsusaki-kun," the man replied with a rather empty smile. He gestured to the older male whom the duo had ignored. "Do either of you have any idea whom this kid is?"

Kurara shrugged as she placed the coffee bags onto the counter. She looked the man over and brought her hands up in another shrug saying, "I dunno."

Tsusaki was once again flipping through his book, not bothering to look the man over. "I have no clue as to whom he is, but I have a few guess-Oof!" the poor boy dropped his book as he was elbowed savagely in the gut. The boy just about doubled over in pain as he let out a strangled breath. Kurara simply smiled innocently.

The man at the counter seemed to scoff with a roll of his eyes. He gestured to the two kids. "Who're they?"

"Do you really want to know?" Katsuragi replied with a grin.

The man scoffed as he picked up an apple and bit into it, "would I be asking otherwise?"

The old man chuckled as she put some tea leaves on some kind of tan-colored paste. "No fun as always, eh?" He tossed his head toward the siblings, whom were now confused. "Their names are Kurara and Tsusaki… Yoshikawa."

The man's head flew up at their surname. His eyebrows creased together in confusion before he turned to look Tsusaki and Kurara over. "…Yoshikawa, that troublesome woman?"

The two siblings shared a look from the corner of their eyes before turning back to the two men. "Is there a problem?" Tsusaki asked, scooping up his book from the floor.

"No," the man replied quickly before turning back around and muttering to himself angrily, seemingly doing math. "Since when did six make eighteen…? And how do you fit three people in that tiny apartment?"

Tsusaki and Kurara shared a look before their gears started to simultaneously turn. Realization dawned on their faces and Katsuragi chuckled. He took a bite out of what looked to be a cucumber, but spit it out unhappily. His attention was turned back to the siblings. "How is that girl by the way?"

Tsusaki was the first to snap back to reality, "oh, ah, she's fine I guess."

"Fine? _Fine_?" Kurara grinned proudly as she rubbed under her nose, "Yoshikawa-okaa caught _three _swindlers this month~! She's becoming a fine prosecutor."

The young dark haired man simply rolled his eyes with a sharp sigh. A lean middle aged woman then came through the curtains. Her black hair tied back in a ponytail and evident surprise on her features when her eye landed on the young still-to-be-named male, "you're back?"

"Hayasa, welcome back," Kurara and Tsusaki bowed their heads slightly as Kasturagi greeted the woman.

From the corner of their eyes, Kurara and Tsusaki had a conversation without words. Kurara suddenly broke their eye contact when she remembered something, "I almost forgot, the receipt!" The dark haired girl then darted from the room, off to find the once forgotten receipt she had likely left on one of the many tables in the dining area of the restaurant.

Tsusaki crossed his arms as he walked forward and leaned his back against the counter. He did not bother looking at the dark haired male as he spoke, "I just thought you'd want to know… Tsurara-san is still looking after your cat."

The man turned his head ever so slightly to send the boy a calculative, but also questioning look. The two eldest people in the room simply shared a stare.

Tsusaki simply turned his eyes to the man, sending a stare as equally sharp… That was until Kurara stumbled back into the room with the receipt. Eye contact was almost broken immediately as he scoffed, "that was graceful."

"And you're a smart ass," Kurara replied evenly as she had Hayasa sign the paper.

An eye roll from her brother was the only reply she got in return. The two siblings bowed their heads slightly, Kurara giving a small wave. "We'll be leaving now, the boss will be wondering if we fell in a hole or something," Tsusaki stated.

"Yoshikawa-okaa bought fire works!" Kurara added happily.

The dark haired male sitting at the counter rolled his eyes and sighed, "great… this'll be six years ago all over again..." No one seemed to notice the small smile that came to his lips as he seemed to slip into nostalgia.

The two siblings paused before they stepped through the curtain, turning to look at the back of the back haired man's head. "Just so you know," Kurara grinned mischievously, "Yoshikawa-okaa got four packets. So if you want to join us you can, Kurosaki-san."

Kurosaki turned his head slightly toward the duo, but simply scoffed at them.

Tsusaki and Kurara then turned to leave, but put a hand over their shoulder in the shape of a gun as the did so.

"Bang."

The two were sure that they had just shot an arrow borrowed from cupid...

And they couldn't be any happier, because who did not want Tsurara-okaa to have her happy ending?

With Kurosaki no less?

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, a bit unoriginal with there being kids, but it was fun :)<p>

Sorry if characters are OOC, but I wrote this for fun and I finished watching Kurosagi a few weeks ago.

So yeah...

Review if you want XD

I might continue it!


End file.
